This invention relates to an oversize laser mailer and method and, more particularly, to an improvement on co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,915.
There has been a need for providing more information on mailers than that which has been possible with the construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,915. This is achieved through the instant invention by providing an oversize sheet (say 17" by 11") and subsequently folding, gluing and perforating the sheet into a mailing piece. Once opened, the mailing piece provides a two sheet mailer, each sheet being slightly under one-half the size of the original single sheet. By this construction, it is possible to increase the amount of information area in the mailing piece, both of the static and the variable type of information.